Chocolate and the Vanillas
Chocolate and the Vanillas is a mostly male band. Snowball Snowball is a light blue raccoon with a pink bow. She is the only female member, along with her best friend Donut. She joined Chocolate and his band after trying to straighten out her life after her parents died in a car crash when she was a baby. Her long lost sister, Flake, took care of her, but when she turned 13 she decided she didn't need to be cared for by her older sister, so she looked for a job to get money to get her own home. She found out that Chocolate and the Vanillas needed members, and she thought it'd make a lot of money, so she joined him, and soon, she became filthy rich. She lives in a big mansion. She is the drummer of the band. She seems to have a crush on Chocolate. She flips out if she is reminded of the car crash. Donut Donut is the other female member along with her best friend Snowball. She is the bassist of the band. She is a pink skunk who wears a yellow hoodie, teal pants, and purple sneakers. She has some sort of power to change her scent by mood, for example, her musk smells like cupcakes when happy, and like pancakes when hungry. Her personality is quite similar to Paintbrushes from Inanimate Insanity (usually kind but can easily get mad). She has a 40% survival rate. She seems to have a rivalry with Vanilla. However, she could have a crush on him as a love-hate relationship. Vanilla Vanilla is the lead guitarist of the band. He is best friends with the lead singer, Chocolate. He is usually seen eating something or talking about food and is also the youngest of the band at 13 years old. He is a green bear who is optimistic and friendly, but he will get aggressive if he is called names like "tubby" or "fatty". His only enemies are mean characters and villains, but he seems to try to be friends with Donut, who doesn't like him. His survival rate is 60%. However, he usually gets badly injured in every episode he appears in. Chocolate Chocolate is a brown fox who likes eating candy, hence his name. He is the lead singer of the band. He is the oldest of the group, at 18 years old. Snowball has a crush on him, but he doesn't know, and just sees her as a close friend. He was also the backup singer for another band called Gothic Mind Explosion. Before his band existed, however, he was not a goth. Besides playing music, he is great at baseball. Trivia * Snowball is the only one not to be named after a dessert item. * They all have favorite music types, Vanilla likes rock 'n roll, Chocolate likes pop, Donut likes techno, and Snowball likes love songs. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Articles in need of images Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Pink Characters Category:Skunks Category:Green Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines